Reno's Creativity
by Queens of the mole people
Summary: Reno has to write a journal and answer writing assignements given to him by Tseng for punishment. PLEASE REVIEW! rated M for Renos bad language and sexually Suggestive content.
1. Prologue

**Reno's creative writing prompt.**

Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own any characters from FFVII. I don't own writing assignments.

PLEASE REVIEW I'll love you forever and ever. Also will incourage me to write more!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a dull day at the Shinra headquarters. Tseng was the only movement in the building as he walked down the hallways to his office. The silence starting to make him more nervous with every step he took. He could sense tension lingering in the still air. And it was in the very moment he thought something bad was going to happen when he heard a familiar scream coming from an all to familiar co-worker. "Elena"…he thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and heaved a long sigh. Just following the scream was a very distinct laugh that could only belong to one person coming from the other end of the hallway. The silence of course was just to good to be true. And with Reno around, Tseng didn't expect it to last. A distressed Elena fled from her office and ran right into him. He could only wonder what Reno had cooked up to torture the new Turk now.

"Elena what's wrong" He quickly asked. And just as quickly wished he hadn't. He had about enough of Reno teasing poor Elena, and his antics were getting on his last nerve. Elena just looked up at Tseng with mixed emotions showing in her eyes.

"Tseng, I just can't take it anymore. He's driving me insane! One of these days I'm going to break down. And then will he ever feel sorry." She said throwing her hands in the air and sighing before looking back down at her feet.

"Are you going to tell me exactly what happened…or do I have to go find out myself?" Said Tseng with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Well I just walked into my office and there were mice and rats everywhere! One of the rats was eating 2 of the mice! Where did he get all those anyways! …I just don't see why he always picks on me" She sulks

"We'll he knows if he dared to do something like that to me or Rude he would be a dead before tomorrow. You're the only one he can get a satisfactory reaction out of anyways. Look I'll go talk to him okay you go call someone to exterminate those rodents…"

She nods her head and walks off. Tseng abruptly turns the other direction and walks sternly towards Reno's office.

"Fuck…I thought Tseng has the day off" He said as he cowers behind his desk. He hears footsteps coming towards his office and he starts to fear for his life. He knew how much the black haired man cared for the little Blonde he loved to pick on. As Tseng stepped into Reno's office he saw a red streak running along the carpet beside Reno's desk. Of course he knew the place wasn't on fire just yet and that it was just Reno's hair, which he had carelessly forgot to hide with the rest of his cowering body that was now crouched behind his desk. Tseng stood and waited patiently for Reno to fess up to the situation and confess. But knowing how childish Reno was Tseng didn't expect more than what he got from the Turk, who was still lingering behind his desk convinced that Tseng hadn't seen him. Well he wasn't going to wait all day for Reno to notice him and so he cleared his throat in quite a violent manor.

"Achhemm"

Reno jumped a bit and slowly rose from behind the back of his desk FINALLY noticing that Tseng had seen him and was still standing in his office.

"Oh hey s-sir. I didn't see you there." He stuttered. Tseng wasn't amused as Reno flashed him his famous corny grin and chuckled slightly.

"I uhh.. just dropped him pen under my desk and I was looking for it" He lied through his teeth. What a manipulative little bastard Tseng thought, and again he wasn't amused. But decided to play along with Reno for a minute.

"Oh well where is it then" He asked.

"Where is what sir?" Reno said, slowly becoming more comfortable with the situation knowing (or rather thinking) his boss had believed him.

"Oh shut up Reno, Your not fooling anyone now sit down" Tseng said quietly

"What! Reno was certainly caught off guard and jumped a bit, but decided to comply with his instructions before he got his ass in even more trouble.

"This has got to stop Reno"

After many years of having to lie to get out of many situations Reno had plenty of practice in that area.

"What does sir?" Reno put on a confused face.

"You know damn what Reno, this shit you've been pulling with Elena. It has to stop. She's gonna go crazy. Why always her anyways? What has she ever done to you?"

Not knowing when to shut his trap was definitely one of Reno's weaknesses and he didn't know how to respond to Tseng in an appropriate manor taking in the seriousness of the conversation either.

"I think someone has a little thing going with Elena" was Reno's dumbfounded response to what Tseng had said. And he laid back a bit in his chair grinning at the man standing before him. Ignoring the blush that was slowly creeping up his pale cheeks Tseng AGAIN was not amused one bit with Reno.

"Reno I'm serious. If you don't get your act together something is gonna happen that you will regret. Until then I have a little assignment to keep you occupied." Tseng sighed feeling like a stressed babysitter. He flopped some papers down onto Reno's desk.

"What's this, Yo?" He asked

"Read it, and you'll find out what it is dumb ass, I expect that finished by the end of the week." And with that Tseng walked out of the room.

Reno opened the assignment folder and read the instruction page.

"A journal, fuck no! I'm not a girl." Growled Reno.

The assignment sheet clearly read that he was to use a daily writing prompt to complete a writing assignment while keeping a daily journal. To then be handed in and assessed by the end of the week.

"Well this is gonna be fun" Reno huffed sarcastically and he rolled his eyes and picked up his pen off of the floor to begin writing. Coincidently his pen was under his desk after all.

To be continued.

* * *

Yay this is so much better written than my Vincent chronicals story (rofl). Vincent story is humerous in another way. This story will get funny I promise! If you have any ideas for renos writing assignments send them in! I would be glad to use them ) 

PLZZ REVIEW! I need motivation! anyone?...


	2. 10 Words

**10 WORDS**

Disclaimer - I don't own characters except for random girl 1. And I don't own the junior Canadian dictionary...(Don't ask...read) hehe

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need sugestions for new fictions. Please submit to me...email me guys! I'd love to hear your ideas. Anyways on to story.

* * *

Reno flips the first page of the journal instruction booklet to reveal a list of tasks to be completed by the date posted. 

Task one. Open a dictionary. Randomly flip pages and put your finger on 10 words. Write a story including those 10 words.

"Shit, do I even own a dictionary…."? Reno mumbled under his breath.

The red head got up from his desk and started to search through his shelves and desk for a dictionary.

"I know it's here somewhere…. if only I could remember where I set it…AHH there you are!" He spied the book on the top shelf of his cabinet. He reached up and pulled the dusty old thing out from its hiding spot. He flopped it down on his desk and it created a loud thump before scattering dust around in all directions. Not wanting to see what else was up on that dusty shelf Reno quickly refocused himself on the pointless task ahead of him. Why did Tseng had to be such a little pig fucker sometimes, making him do all of this for no reason but to keep him occupied and out of the way. Who did he think he was? His mother!

He thought of Tseng all dressed up in a little blue sundress with lace around the collar and his hair all up in a bun, trying to run a daycare. The kids were running everywhere and eating paste and all sort of dumb ass things kids do. And so to keep them from destroying the building he had them all sit down and start a journal of their days in the daycare. Then they all turned on him and locked him up in a closet. Reno had to snicker at the thought of Tseng trying to occupy little kids. He would be totally lost. But after his little daydream he realized he still hadn't started his assignment yet. He sighed and flipped open the dictionary randomly.

He closed his eyes and let his finger dance around the pages until it landed on the first out of 10 chosen words. "Practice" he read aloud.

"Hmmm that doesn't seem to be to hard to add into a story" letting his mind drift onto all possibilities until he focused on picking another word. Once again he let his finger wonder along another random page. This continued until he got 9/10 words.

"Okay…last word, better be a good one"

He placed his finger on the last chosen word.

"Mandate…? What the fuck does that mean!" He looked below the word to reveal a small definition. "A command or official order. Shit yo, I can't put _mandate_ into my story. That's fucked! Tseng won't notice if I re-pick a word."

After re-picking his word he read his new list out loud to himself.

"Practice, visible, cake, technique, uptight, girth, pyjama, thump, rape and joystick" He couldn't help but smile when he reread the list of words to himself.

"This could turn out to be a very dirty story" he snickered to himself. He picked up a piece of paper and started tapping his fingers on his desk. After about 10 minutes of tapping and chewing on the end of his pen he moved to write something and pulled back again.

"Ughhhh" he sighed. "This is hopeless. Why would Tseng ever think I could write a story…Well I need a good opening line I guess…lets seee" he thought

The side of his long pale hand graced the side of his paper as he finally began to jot something down.

_It was a warm night as…._

"Damn it, I need a characters name yo…." He mumbled. "Well I'll just use my own then..."

…_Reno entered the bar on the corner of the street._

"That's as good of an opening line I'm gonna' get" he thought. "Okay lets see if I can use a couple of these words…"

_He swung open the door smelling the familiar scent of beer and cigarettes. He sat down at a bar stool and ordered a pink pussycat. After around 4 drinks and a couple of shots he was completely sloshed and ready to take someone home for the night._

"Hmm I'm liking how this story is going so far…I should add some description to the main character" he thought and quickly went back to writing.

_As Reno walked by a group of girls they swooned in his presence. Reno was no doubt the hottest guy to ever walk on the earth. With his sexy well built body and silky long hair that looked like a hot flame running down the back of his jacket. The two scars underneath his eyes were drop dead sexy and brought out the hotness of his face. He flashed a quick smile at the girls, that dead sexy smile that made everyone fall for him instantly. He approached one girl sitting in a vacant seat next to her. Using his seductive **technique **he quickly had started a conversation with the girl. As she warmed up to him he slowly ran his hand up her back and began massaging her shoulders. "You seem **uptight** he whispered seductively into her ear. Getting the slight purring noise he was looking for, he decided it was time to make his move._

"This Reno character seems like a very sexy guy…" Reno laughed to himself before going back to his story.

_He kept massaging her and gently leaned in to place a couple of chaste kisses on the back of her neck. "Reno…" she breathed while exhaling a shakily. It was very **visible** that his manly charm was working on the girl. He turned her around and kissed her. She kissed him back and deepened the kiss letting him explore and familiarize himself with her mouth. She tasted like alcohol and **cake **_(Reno's A/N oh come on how else was I suppose to use that word)

"Hmmm…I wonder if Tseng will allow me to write something like this, yo…Oh well whatever. I'll finish what I started here. The next one I write will be more Tseng-friendly"

_It wasn't long before Reno had his newest girl back to his apartment with him. The door opened with a **thump**. They fell back on the couch with said girl all over Reno's hot ripped body. She peeled his shirt off revealing a very sexy piece of Turk. She started nipping at his lip playfully but she bit a little to hard. "Ouch" he pulled back slightly and she looked worried that she had hurt him._

"_Reno…sorry are you okay?" _

_"Yah I'm fine,** practice** makes perfect" he said in a deep seductive voice and he winked at her._

_After a few more mistakes by the girl, the mood was officially ruined. They decided to play video games. They plugged in a new racing game Reno had got and began to play together. Reno had played before and was obviously beating her. She gripped the **joystick** tightly, struggling to get her hand around its huge **girth. **She was squeezing it out of stress caused by the game and her hand was slowly moving up and down it. Reno noticed these actions out of the corner of his eye and began to loose focus on the game. He felt a slight bit of drool form at the side of his mouth and that's when he realized he had stopped paying attention to the game and was now staring open mouthed at the girl with drool about to run down his flushed cheek._

_"YES!" she screamed as she won the race leaving Reno's car stuck against a wall. And he snapped. He jumped her so fast you could almost call it **rape**._

_They awoke the next morning rather late, but quite satisfied. She had taken a pair of his **pyjamas** to sleep in. As they lay in bed staring in each others eyes…_

"Damn, I need a good ending line…Hmmmm"

_…And if to break a non-existent awkward silence, "Have you ever heard of the word mandate before…"and he trailed off and fell back to sleep._

"YES!! I'M DONE!" he yelled triumphantly. "And I even kept it Pg 13 for Tseng! Wow I am good. But seriously…I have to go find out why someone would use the word mandate!" And with that he walked out of the room to find Rude and ask him about 'mandate'"

* * *

Like honestly! _mandate_! who invented that stupid word. Lmao I actually found that in the dictionary! Weird I know -shifty eyes-. 

**PLZZ REVIEW PPL! I need ideas from loving readers! ILU ALL! 3**


	3. Summaries

**SUMMARIES**

Disclaimer: It's saddens me that I own nothing of this story.

**Reviews Are ALWAYS appreciated**

* * *

Reno woke up the next day to see his alarm clock flashing the numbers 10:30, which inevitably meant that he was again 3 hours late for work. He sat up and sat on the edge of his bed for around 5 minutes trying to realize that he actually had to get up. After fully awakening he thought since he was late already he shouldn't really rush too much faster than normally. He got dressed and sat back down. He hadn't taken a shower. He lifted his arm and smelled his pit. '_Whatever_ _I smell good enough'_ he thought. And with that he left his house picking up his rod on the way. 

He arrived at his office at around 11-ish. He waltzed in with a grin plastered on his face as if he was perfectly on time. He was smiling while walking down the hallway until he saw Tseng, who shot him a dirty look as if to say '_your late again, get to work or else'. _Reno immediately averted his gaze to the floor while wiping the smile off his face. He hurried into his office. He sat down and spotted the assignment Tseng had given him lying on his desk displaying his previous story.

"Damn, I forgot about that _stupid_ assignment" He hissed as he put down the bottle of vodka he was about to open.

Reno sat down at his desk and looked over the story he has written the day before. He laughed to himself before flipping the page to the next day's assignment.

_List the names of 3-4 of your co-workers and 2-3 of your enemies. For each of them, write a 60-word summary._ It read.

"Ha, this should be fun, lets see…" He picked up his pencil. Reno was odd when it came to his office supplies, especially he pencils. He wouldn't use a regular pencil. If someone gave him one he would sharpen it down to around 1/4 of its original height before he will consider using it. The he will stab it with the side of a ruler until you could see the graphite in the center. He would then colour it with red marker so it looked like an open wound, then he would use it. Everyone in the building could tell if the pencil they found on the ground one day was Reno's, or not. He began to think of who would be most entertaining to write about. He made his list within a few minutes. It read:

_Rude_

_Tseng_

_Elena_

_Cloud_

_Tifa_

_Vincent_

"If that wasn't predictable," he laughed. _'Maybe Tseng is just trying to find out what I think of him… This could actually really be fun'._ He thought.

He began writing.

_Rude: My best friend in the WHOLE world. My partner. He's always got my back and I always have his. He never takes off his sunglasses but his eyes are a chocolate brown colour. He is naturally bald… I think. He's silent most of the time but when he says something it's important._

_Tseng:_

"Hmm maybe I'll leave Tseng for last" He thought

He erased Tseng's name and went back to his paper.

_Elena: The newest Turk. She's pretty hot, although she is annoying most of the time. She's the only girl Turk. She has shoulder length Blonde hair and okay sized boobs. She's fun to annoy; I like pulling pranks on her. I've made her cry a total of 7 times. She likes to Bang Tseng in the closet in his office._

_Cloud: You could say he looks like a Hollister Model that fell into a vat of hair gel. He's really annoying. His eyes are pretty and_

"WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE!?" He quickly went back and erased it "okay that's just completely fucked up, why would I EVER think that Uhh maybe it's because I like shiny blue things…Yha that's it that's the only reason I would write that." He shrugged it off and went back to writing.

_Cloud: To sum up Cloud, You could say he looks like a Hollister Model that fell into a vat of hair gel. He's really annoying. His eyes are REALLY ugly; I bet he wears contact lenses. He looks like a Human Chocobo. He wears this weird turtleneck sweater thing and this weird wolf thing earring._

_Tifa: Has the best boobs out of any girl I've ever seen. She can act like my mom sometimes. She runs a bar. I think her boobs are the biggest things on earth. I might even confuse them with mountains if I'm not careful_. (**A/N haha Shakira…sorry random outburst**)_ I can't remember how many dreams I've had about having sex with her, to many to count._

_Vincent: Scares the living shit out of me. He has red eyes. If that's not scary enough for you he has a fucking demon living inside of him. He used to be a Turk until that fucktard Hojo did some weird experiments with him; at least I think that's what happened. He usually doesn't talk._

"Okay time for Tseng, I have to write something really good…"

_Tseng: My instructor. My first gay crush. He broke my heart when I saw him fucking Elena that time out back of the building. I used to have spy cameras set up in his house so I could watch him and jack off to him sleeping or taking a shower. I disabled them not to long ago when I hooked up with Rude that one time. HAHA Got you Tseng I bet you passed out and are reading this again to see if it was real or not. Total bullshit my friend. I know you got your hopes up that you could have me, but I don't swing that way sorry man, you can still watch me from afar though._

"Haha, can't wait to hand this into him. I bet if I tried I could torment him in every single entry" He thought to himself. " Well this one was way easier than the one I had to do yesterday. Maybe tomorrows wont be so hard either."

He leaned back in his chair completely ignoring the huge stack of paperwork he had to fill out and he reverted his attention his bottle of Vodka.

**To be continued**

* * *

Hehe I like how this one turned out. I wonder what Tseng will think of this one. 

Ill try and update soon

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE**


	4. Poems

**Poetry**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS!**

This story was partially inspired by an idea submitted by Sir MIDNIGHT

I have 6 reviews already! I'm so happy. **My loyal fans have inspired me!** (You guys don't have to be my loyal fans if you don't want; I've just always wanted to say that)  
Thought you guys might like a nice valentines day edition to the story, even though it's not near valentines day in the story for Reno it is here! So enjoy guys

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was cooking up ideas MUHAHAHA…haha… On that note, here's the story:

* * *

After along night with many bottles of alcohol Reno awoke in his apartment. The clock read 7am. '_Well at least I'm not late yet'_ Reno thought as he sat up in his bed. He immediately fell backwards and regretted getting up so fast. It felt like someone was shooting him in the back of the head. 

"_Damn... fucking hangovers_…" He grumbled

He stood up slowly as to not aggravate his head and he walked groggily to his bathroom to take a quick shower. He turned the water on and stripped out of his boxers. The warm water from the shower seemed to sooth his head, along with the scent of his strawberry shampoo. He was determined to not be over an hour late for work that day so he got out of the shower quickly and prepared for the long task of doing his hair. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, he began with the blow dryer. He pulled his comb through the back part of his hair as he blasted it with heat, making it impossibly straight. He proceeded to dry the top part of his hair which proved to be much easier because of how much shorter it was. After that task was over, He reached into his cabinet and grabbed a bunch of gel. He carefully spiked the front parts of his bangs up so they wouldn't hang in his face. He worked with the gel until his hair was perfectly in place. Satisfied with his hair he left his bathroom and grabbed his work uniform. He got dressed and was only now around 10 minutes late. He pulled on his goggles and left for work.

He shuffled into his office and went straight to the secretary. She looked up at him like she had just seen some holy phenomenon.

"Mr. Reno sir, your here very early today, I'm surprised." She said and she smiled.

'_It's kind of funny that I can come in 30 minutes late and people will praise me like I'm here 2 hours early.'_ Reno thought. He quickly turned his attention back to the secretary.

"I was wondering if you had some Tylenol or something?" He asked. She just smirked at him and pulled out a bag that had a label on it reading '_Reno's painkillers' _It wasn't new to anyone that Reno came into work at least 3 times a week with a hangover and all the secretary's in the building have learned to have some Advil or something stashed away for him.

"Here you are." she said and she handed him 2 tablets and bottle of water.

"Thanks, Yo" He said and he walked off to his office.

He walked in the room to see Tseng had a new writing assignment waiting for him on his desk.

"Fuck I don't need this shit today yo" He grumbled as he sat down at his desk and took the pills.

He put his elbow on his desk and rested his head on his hand while he flipped open the folder that would hold his assignment.

_Good morning Reno, I hope you are feeling well today. Here is your assignment. I hope you like it, I thought of this one all by myself, It might require some extra research but I know your up to the challenge._

_-Tseng_

Tseng had decided to write Reno a little note on top of his assignment just to irritate him. Reno proceeded on down the page and read the assignment.

_You are being placed in a hypothetical situation. Your wife has asked you to write her 5 poems for Valentines Day. She wants a Haiku, an acrostic poem, a cinquain, a third eye poem and a limerick. Remember these poems are for your wife on Valentines Day so make sure you make them nice._

"God damn it…I hate poetry!" Reno said in a defeated manor. "I'm to tired to deal with this shit today…" He mumbled and just then he realized what Tseng had meant by extra research. "Fuck! I don't know what any of those poems are!"

He turned to his computer and started to search the different types of poems. He could feel the pills starting to kick in because he couldn't hear his pulse pounding into his head any more. He felt sleep taking over now that the pain was subsiding and he laid his head down on his desk.

'_**Knock knock knock'**_

A loud knocking sounded at Reno's door and jolted him from his sleep. He jumped up so quickly that he fell off of his chair.

"Umphh…Coming…" He said as he made his way over to his door. He opened it to reveal Rude standing there with food.

"Oh man Rude you brought me food! You're the best yo!" he moved so Rude could come sit in his office. Instead he just handed Reno the sandwich and turned to leave. Reno caught him by the arm and turned him back around.

"Rude where are you going! I'm bored as hell, can you just come in here for a second."

"I guess so, just don't jump me or anything you look like your high" Rude said as he made his way into Reno's office.

"Nah I was just sleeping…"

Rude rolled his eyes. He sat down at Reno's desk and looked over the reading assignment he had left lying there.

"So this is the assignment Tseng's got you doing huh?" Asked Rude, as he looked it over once more.

"Yha it's hell man, today he's got me writing fucking poetry!"

Rude couldn't stifle a small chuckle and it escaped from his lips a bit to loud.

"Shut up yo" Reno said and he smacked him playfully in the arm. "It's not funny" Reno sulked.

"Well he gave you the easiest kinds of poems by the looks of it, at least he didn't assign you a ballad or something"

"A ballad…" Reno looked confused as he stared at Rude "Rude how do you…why do…do you…do you write poems?" Reno raised his eyebrow and waited for a response.

Rude's skin was dark but you couldn't miss the blush that washed over his face.

"Oh my god man, you do!" Reno started laughing

"I'm leaving…" muttered Rude as he got up and started towards the door.

"No don't leave…I'm sorry, I just never thought you would be the kind of person to…never mind. Umm do you think you could help me out for a second…" Asked Reno

"'Cause you saw how he listed all of those poems, and well I don't even know what they are…do you think you could write down their meanings for me?" Reno asked and he gave Rude one of the cutest puppy dog faces that was humanly possible.

Rude rolled his eyes at Reno's attempt at a pout-ish puppy dog face and he picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

"I'll write them down for you so you wont forget what I said as soon as I leave the room" Said Rude and he began to write down the basic structure of the poems that Reno needed to complete.

Reno was even more shocked than before that Rude knew the structures of the poems but was grateful that this would save him from having to waist an hour or so finding accurate stuff on the internet.

Rude finished and stuck the note to Reno's forehead.

"Thanks Rude you're the greatest yo!" and Reno pulled Rude into a hug, which made Rude, feel a little awkward. Reno just looked up at him and smiled. Rude turned to leave the office.

"Don't waist anymore of your day sleeping or else your going to be here all night" Rude scolded, and with that he turned and left the room.

'_What is he, my dad!_' thought Reno.

He removed the note from his forehead and read what Rude had written about the first poem; the Haiku.

_Haiku is Japanese poetry that reflects on nature and feelings. You use your observation skills to write what you see in a new or different way. The structure goes 5 syllables, 7 syllables, and 5 syllables. Pick an object or a single subject to write your Haiku about._

Just as Reno was about to start writing he heard some yelling coming from outside of his office. He got up to see what was happening. He remembered that today there was a school coming to the company on a field trip. He stepped outside of his door and saw a group of 4 teenage boys. Before he has time to react they whipped water balloons at him. He retreated back into his office muttering every profanity in his vocabulary and he sat back down at his desk.

"Fucking kids yo! Now I have to fucking re do my fucking hair! It takes forever and I don't have time for this shit."

He waited a couple of minutes and when he was sure they were gone he stepped outside. It's not like Reno to hide from kids but he knew if he had seen them again they would have been dead, and Tseng wouldn't be too happy about Reno killing some kids inside of the building. Reno slowly made his way to the bathroom ignoring all the stares from his co-workers. His hair was all wet and it was hanging in front of his face almost obscuring his vision but not quite. Rude was the only one who had ever seen him hair un-spiked. Well not anymore.

Just as he was rounding the corner to the bathroom he bumped right into Tseng who looked quite startled.

"Reno, are you okay?" He asked

"Yes" Reno hissed. He was close to killing anyone who got in his way now and Tseng was the last person he would have wanted to run into.

"Alright then" Instead of moving aside Tseng decided this would be a good time to talk. Which it certainly wasn't.

"So how is that assignment going Reno, it's nice isn't it? I always had a soft spot of poetry," Tseng mocked. You could see the rage building up in Reno's eyes as he glared at him. Tseng ignored this.

"Make sure it's finished by the end of the day Reno." And with that he walked off.

Reno was steaming mad and he made his way to the bathroom.

He dried his hair and put more gel into it. When he was finally happy with how it looked he left the bathroom and made his way back to his office, shooting daggers at anyone who as much as looked at him. He was seriously pissed off now and he just wanted to get the stupid assignment over with. But his anger quickly faded and was replaced with an amusing thought. '_Tseng said he liked poetry, jokingly or not I'm gonna' make him like it'_ Thought Reno.

He sat down and begun his Haiku which was titled _Love_

'_ok so 5 7 5'_ Reno thought and he begun to sound out the syllables of many words. He eventually came up with something that went like this:

Power turns me on  
I melt when you look at me  
Love is in the air

"That should be good enough" Reno muttered. He wrote it down on a post it note and put a smiley face at the ending and a heart encircling the whole thing. He went on and looked at the next poem description that Rude had written for him.

_Cinquain:_ _Cinquain's have five lines  
Line 1: Title (noun) - 1 word  
Line 2: Description - 2 words  
Line 3: Action - 3 words  
Line 4: Feeling (phrase) - 4 words  
Line 5: Title (synonym for the title) 1-2 words._

'_Hmm this shouldn't be to hard this is going to be **very** fun.' _He thought and he couldn't help but smirk He began to write his poem.

Tseng

Strong, sexy

Makes me hard (Reno's A/N that's an action right…heh…)

Powerful, Turns me on

A God

'_That's very good haha' _Thought Reno, and again he wrote it down on a separate post it note and set it aside with the other poem.

Reno started eating the food that Rude had brought him for lunch; he seemed to have forgotten about it.

He felt his medicine starting to wear off and his head was still killing him so he walked over to his closet and inserted a quarter into what looked like a gumball machine. But it was actually filled with Advil. They trusted him enough not to overdose so the company had it installed for him. It's a good thing he's one of the best Turks or they wouldn't have put up with his constant hangovers and injuries that he gets from making smart ass sarcastic remarks at everyone and just fire his ass.

"Okay, onto the next one…"

Acrostic: _In Acrostic poems, the first letters of each line are aligned vertically to form a word.  
The word often is the subject of the poem._

'_Hmm that doesn't seem to hard either…"_

**T**all

**S**exy and seductive

**E**rotic

**N**ice to look at

**G**orgeous and glamorous

Reno read the poem back to himself and fell on the ground laughing hysterically. Elena had been passing by his office on her way to hers and stopped when she hard Reno's uncontrollable laughter. She turned and knocked on his door.

Reno immediately stopped laughing and went to open his door.

"Heh heh…Elena what are you doing here?" He asked

"Well I was walking to my office and I heard you laughing your head off. I decided to find out what you think is so funny, so spill, what have you been doing in here." She said. He knew she wasn't going to stop interrogating him until he told her everything so he decided to just give in a tell her.

"All right fine, well see Tseng assigned me this poetry assignment and now I have to write all these fucking poems. And so I decided to get back at him and I'm writing all of the poems but I'm gonna give them to him throughout the day and say there from a secret admirer."

By this point Rude had stopped to stand in Reno's doorway and listen to his weird plan. And so Reno continued.

"And I wanna see how long it will take him to figure out that it was me sending him all those poems. He's being an asshole making me do all this stuff so he deserves it" Reno stated like it was obvious and completely normal for him to do something like this.

Elena and Rude just stared at him like he was completely insane.

"Reno you can't do that! How do you know he wont get all pissed off and fire you!"

"Your starting to sound like you would care if he got fired Elena" Said Rude.

"No I wouldn't! I just don't want Tseng to get all mad and assign us extra work or something"

"I think you don't want him to get angry for other reasons" Stated Rude.

Elena's face went a deep shade of red. "You know what I should just tell him you're up to something right now!" She yelled

"But don't you think It would be funny to see what Tseng would do" Asked Reno, but his voice was easily drowned out by the yelling of his 2 co-workers.

"You know seeing my mommy and my daddy fight like this is causing me psychological harm" Reno yelled sarcastically.

They both just turned to him and gave him a death glare.

"Chill out yo, I was only kidding. Elena just don't tell him okay it'll be me who gets in shit If he gets mad anyways, and I'm used to it so just go back to whatever you were doing and leave me alone, this is really none of your business anyways." Reno said.

Elena looked at him and just walked out. Rude followed behind her but didn't forget to flash Reno a look that said you better watch yourself.

Reno turned back to his desk and proceeded to write the next poem.

A third eye poem: _The Third Eye poem tells about things that might go unnoticed and are improbable or impossible to see with regular eyesight. The Third Eye knows what is really happening. Ex.The third eye notices when you're supposed to be doing your homework, and you're listening to music._

'_O this should be good' _Reno thought.

The third eye notices when Elena comes out of Tseng's office with her hair all messed up.

The third eye notices the white stains on the carpet in Elena's office.

The third eye hears the noises coming from down the hall when Tseng has had a stressful day.

The third eye notices how beautiful Tseng can look when his cheeks are all flustered.

The third eye notices how silky and smooth Tseng's hair is

The third eye notices how Tseng doesn't know it exists.

"Haha" Reno chuckled and wrote it down on a post it note.

'_On to the last one'_ He thought.

A limerick: _A limerick has five lines.  
The last word in lines one, two, and five rhymes.  
The last words of lines three and four rhyme.  
A limerick has to have a pattern of stressed and unstressed syllables.  
U S U U S U U S  
U S U U S U U S  
U S U U S  
U S U U S  
U S U U S U U S_

_I lay in the emergency room after I've just been shot_

_Staring at him from afar thinking 'wow he's hot'_

_He walked up to me and gave me a kiss_

_And for that minute is was lost in sweet bliss_

_But it was all just a dream and eventually I just forgot_

'_Hmm I don't know if that makes a lot of sense but that's okay I was never good with rhymes.' _

"Time to go deliver one of these heh heh heh"

He took the first post it note and cut it into a heart shape enclosing the poem, he signed the bottom 'from your secret admirer' with his left hand to disguise his handwriting. He stood up and went to find Tseng.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED MUHAHAHA! 

I know this was wayyy to long! I appologise! Hope you guys like it! I'll try to update a.s.a.p don't give up on me now! PLEASE REVIEW

-Generation Pope


	5. Poems Cont

**Poetry Cont. **

**Again, I thank my loyal fans for sticking with the crazy fic.**

_**Raine The Evil Turk: I can't wait to be famous, thanks for taking my idea!**_

_**heart-of-a-dark-dragon: Thanks, hehe yha I thought that image was pretty funny too**_

_**Sir MIDNIGHT: yay I'm a teacher XD, I didn't know what they were either heh I had to look them up myself**_

_**Lemon Wine: Glad you like it :D**_

Please ignore the obvious writers block I have been having. I think it did turn out okay though. Anywhoo ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

With the envelope containing the Haiku poem on a heart shaped post it note in it, Reno proceeded down the hallway and out of his office. Before he delivered the poem to Tseng he would have to make sure Tseng wasn't around. He went to the secretary's desk located on his floor and checked with her if Tseng was around or not. Apparently Tseng had gone out on his lunch break. Reno checked the time and it read 12:23pm.

_'Perfect'_ Reno thought and he walked towards Tseng's office. He passed Elena in the hallway and flashed her a quick grin before opening the door to Tseng's office and slipping inside.

_'I probably have some time before he gets back' _Reno thought. He sat down at Tseng's desk. His chair was huge and important looking, made of leather and it was 2 times to big for Reno. He spun himself around a couple of times before turning to face Tseng's large wooden desk. It looked really expensive, stained with some dark paint or something. He set the envelope down on top of a stack of papers and he removed another post-it and a pencil from his jacket pocket. He decided to leave a small note on top of the envelope.

_'Tseng, I hope you like this, I wrote it just for you. I hope you think it's as sincere as I do._

_Forever yours _

_-Anonymous'_

Reno chuckled to himself and then stuck the note to the envelope he had left on top of Tseng's desk. He got up and left the room.

"So your really serious about this…"

"Whoa! Rude man you scared me!" Reno said as he jumped backwards. He exited the room so fast he hadn't seen Rude standing right in front of him and he ran right into him.

"And yah I told you I was gonna do it, since when do I go back on my word?" Reno asked. Rude stood there thinking it over and when he took to long to answer Reno winked at him and walked back to his office leaving Rude standing there wondering if he had meant anything subliminal by that wink. He just decided it wasn't worth his thought and he walked back to his office as well.

Back in his office Reno was preparing the second poem. He worked out a schedule on when he was going to deliver them. Since Tseng usually left the office at around 7:30pm that means he had approximately 6 ½ hours left until Tseng left the office. He had already delivered one of his poems and it was now 1:00pm. He had 4 poems left and 6 ½ hours. He decided he would give one every hour and a half. Which means he would get to leave before Tseng. He re-read his poems and decided which order of delivery would be most effective. He decided his third eye poem would be next, followed by his acrostic then the limerick and then the cinquain. Reno really was smarter than people took him for; he was just too lazy to really show it. But when it came to evil-ish plans that would piss off his co-workers, the projects had his full devotion.

Reno picked up the third eye poem. He re-wrote it on a pink piece of paper with a blueberry-scented gel-pen he had borrowed from the secretary. It would be worth the weird looks she gave him when Tseng read it.

He folded the paper in half and enclosed it in an envelope. He suddenly stopped and froze.

'_Shit…I have to hand these poems into Tseng at the end of this assignment. So either way he's going to know it was me. And I didn't even keep a copy of that fucking Haiku for myself!_' He thought to himself.

"Fuckkkkk!" He slumped down in his seat. "What am I gonna do now, I'm sure Tseng's gonna come back from lunch anytime now and if I did manage to get it back from his office I would have to re-give it to him somehow afterward" If anyone had walked in at this point he would have looked like a mental case because it looked like he was talking to the small portrait of Rufus Shinra that was displayed in his office on the wall.

"Well I'm in to deep already, I might as well just do what I was planning and face my consequences." He reasoned and he went back to the small envelope on his desk. He sealed it and stuck it into the pocket of his jacket. Just then the little intercom system they had running through the building turned on and Tseng's voice echoed through the building

Attention all Turks. Please report to the meeting room. Thank you 

"Aww man…" Reno got up and put his other poems away in his desk just incase, he even took the one out of his pocket and put it in his desk. Just to make sure he wouldn't get caught until he was ready to. The meeting room was 10 floors above them and on his way to the elevator he ran into Elena. They stepped into the elevator and Reno pressed the 10 button. Reno decided he hadn't pissed Elena off quite as much as he should have been lately so he decided to get some fun in now while they were trapped in a small room alone together.

_'Cough "Slut" Cough' _

"Excuse me…" Elena said and she raised an eyebrow

"Nothing…nothing!" Reno said

Elena turned back to face the wall she was looking at in the elevator.

_'cough "_whore" _cough'_

"RENO WHAT THE FUCK!" Elena yelled.

"Don't act all innocent on me! I saw what was in Tseng's office!" Reno said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she screamed and pointed her index finger dangerously close to Reno's neck.

"I was in there today, you don't think I saw the used condoms and spermacide on the floor!" He said coolly.

"UGHH! Fuck off Reno!" She said in a defeated manor and she walked over stood facing the doors of the elevator. It's times like these when she wished it didn't take 2 minutes for the elevator to go up 1 floor.

Reno smirked inwardly at the reaction he had gotten from Elena and decided it was all to good to give up when he still had around 6 minutes left on the elevator with her. He slowly walked over to her and stood dangerously close to her back. He switched from annoying co-worker to his flirtation mode.

"It just upsets me that you would choose Tseng over me…" He said in a husky voice and he ran his finger up her side and across her shoulder. She nudged away from him but he just smiled and continued.

"I really think you should give me a chance babe". He said, "I think we really could be good together" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Reno…" He couldn't tell if she was pissed off or if she was warming up to him.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. She stood there for a second making him think he's safe but then she completely blew up!

"RENO! I'm not a whore! GET OFF ME!" she yelled.

Just then the elevator door opened revealing Rude standing there. Elena stormed off past him leaving Reno standing there chuckling in the elevator.

"What did you do now?" Rude asked and he lowered his sunglasses to make eye contact.

"It's nothing, come on let's get to that meeting." Reno said quickly dismissing the subject. He grabbed Rude's arm and pulled him into the meeting room.

Tseng and Elena were already in there and Elena shot Reno daggers from across the table.

Tseng had announced that they would all be receiving interns that want to work at the company, one for each of them. They would have to take care of them and show them around and show them how to be a proper Turk. They would be arriving at 2:00pm, which was in around 30 minutes. They would be escorted to their offices and would only be there for the remainder of the day.

"So you all have your instructions, you are dismissed" Said Tseng.

Reno got up and started walking back to his office. Elena avoided taking the elevator with him this time and so he was all by himself. When he got back to his office he went into his desk drawer and retrieved his poems.

He took he envelope containing the third eye poem and put it back into his jacket pocket. He decided to just sit around and be lazy until his intern thing arrived.

* * *

He was sleeping when he heard a loud knock at his door. 

The door opened to reveal Tseng and a very unique looking kid.

"RENO!"

"huh..wha…OH Tseng, Hi!" Reno sat up straight and fixed the goggles on his head before he got up to greet Tseng and the younger looking boy.

"Reno this is Kai, He is your intern." And with that Tseng walked off leaving them standing there.

"Come in man, make your self at home" Reno said and he moved aside to Kai could go in to his office.

Kai looked like he was just 16 but he was probably older than that, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with a dark green on overtop of it. He had really baggy jeans on but they were held up with a belt so they didn't fall below his ass. He had sky blue eyes and his short brown hair was parted to the side of his face and almost covered his entire left eye.

"Thanks" He muttered.

"Not very talkative are we" Reno teased

Kai just sat there. Reno frowned at this. Why did he get the quite one? Reno decided to just sit back in his chair. Kai got up to look around and he tripped over a chair.

"Ahh, fuck!"

"Oh so your not so quiet after all" Reno chuckled

A slight blush just spread over the boys face as he went back to sit down across from Reno.

"So man, today I am on a secret mission" Reno started. Kai looked intrigued by this and leaned in to listen. "Heh, don't get to excited now it's not for the company or anything, you know that guy that brought you here?" Reno asked

"Yeah, Tseng right?"

"Yep, well he assigned me this gay assignment and today he had me writing poetry"

Kai laughed a bit and Reno pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yha well anyways…I decided to have a little fun with it and so I'm gonna give them to him thought today from a 'secret admirer'." Reno explained.

"Haha, sweet! …I guess you know, people always think I'm quiet when they meet me but I'm not that quiet. I just have to warm up to people you know?" Kai said

"Yha I know what you mean, I used to be like that but now I think I'm just to outgoing for my own good" Reno laughed. "So you think you wanna help me out with it? It'll be much easier if I have help."

"Sure, It'll be fun, and I think I know how we can get Tseng away from his office for awhile. I know the other interns, there my friends so I can get Tseng's guy to lure him away for a minute or so while I go put the note in his office"

"That's great. Haha This is gonna be so fucking awesome!"

Meanwhile Tseng had just found the first note on top of his desk.

'_Hmm what could this be?'_ He thought as he picked it up. He opened the envelope and read it quietly to himself.

"Power turns me on I melt when you look at me Love is in the air –Anonymous…What the hell is this!?"

"Looks like you have a secret admirer sir". Said Keegan, Tseng's intern. He walked over to where Tseng was sitting and he flipped his long dark brown hair. He walked over behind Tseng and put his mouth right close to his ear.

"Well we can't have anyone taking you from me now can we" he whispered as he ran his finger along the collar of Tseng's shirt.

"Keegan!" He screamed as he jumped out of his chair. Keegan fell on the floor laughing.

"I swear you're to much like Reno for your own good!" Tseng said as he massaged his temples.

Suddenly Keegan's cell phone rang.

"Sorry sir gotta take this one" Keegan said as he walked over to the other side of Tseng's office.

* * *

"**Hello"**

"**Keegan, it's Kai, listen would you be interested in pulling an awesome prank on Tseng?"**

"**Of course I would! What is it?"**

"**well did you see that poem Tseng had?"**

"**Yha"**

"**Well that was from Reno, my boss for the day, he's gonna give Tseng all of these notes saying they are from a secret admirer"**

"**Holy fuck dude! That's awesome! I swear we haven't done anything like that in awhile I'm totally in!"**

"**Sweet, okay well we need you to lure Tseng out of his office for a second so we can slip the second one in"**

"**Wait, I got something better" Keegan turned around to make sure Tseng wasn't listening and then he continued. "How about I swing by and get it from you and then deliver it myself?"**

**Keegan could hear Kai consulting Reno about his plan.**

"**Yha man that would be awesome. So see if you could get out of there right now"**

"**Alright sweet I'll see yah then"** And with that he hung up.

* * *

"Sir I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" 

Keegan left the room and made his way to Reno's office with the help of the map they had all received.

When he got there he opened the door without knocking.

"Kai! Man!" He said as he went over and gave Kai a hug.

_'Holy shit'_ thought Reno _'He looks like me!'_

Keegan had pretty much the same hair as Reno did, except it wasn't tied back or gelled up and it was dark brown. No one would have noticed this besides Reno because no one really had ever seen his hair down and un-spiked before. He had the same mischievous look in his eyes as Reno did and he had sunglasses pushed up on his head instead of goggles. He just had on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey man how are you doing yo?" Reno asked as he shook Keegan's hand "I'm Reno"

"Hey Reno, I'm Keegan" Keegan said with a smile. "So where's that poem, I told Tseng I was using the bathroom so I have to be back like right now."

"Before you go take this and put it inside your jacket. It's a microphone so we can hear what you guys are saying." Reno said

"Alright"

Reno handed Keegan the poem and the microphone and Keegan made his way back to Tseng's office with the poem in his pant pocket. He waited for Tseng to leave the room for a minute and then he slipped the note into the folder Tseng was going to open next when he got back.

_'When Tseng got back, sure enough he opened just that folder and read the next poem._

_The third eye notices when Elena comes out of Tseng's office with her hair all messed up._

_The third eye notices the white stains on the carpet in Elena's office._

_The third eye hears the noises coming from down the hall when Tseng has had a stressful day._

_The third eye notices how beautiful Tseng can look when his cheeks are all flustered._

_The third eye notices how silky and smooth Tseng's hair is_

_The third eye notices how Tseng doesn't know it exists.'_

_"Another note boss man?" Keegan asked._

Back in Reno's office they were listening to the conversation through the speaker. Reno was having trouble containing his laughter.

'_Why would anyone go through the trouble of writing me these things? I mean I have more important things to do with my life'._

_'I don't know, your just to sexy for your own good I think'_

"Keegan, he reminds me of myself yo, it's scary." Reno said to Kai

"Ya now that I think about it, you two are alike"

They went back to listening to the speaker.

_Is this admirer person a girl or a boy! I can't even tell. I need some air, I'm going outside for a bit. Don't get into any trouble._

_They heard the door close to Tseng's office._

Reno had prepared the third poem earlier and had put it on the same pink paper with the blueberry gel pen. He waited for a minute or so and then jumped out of his office and down the hall to deliver Tseng the poem.

"I thought you might come in" Keegan laughed from the corner of Tseng's office. "Slide it into that folder right there." He instructed as he pointed to a folder buried in Tseng's stack of paperwork. Reno nodded and stuck the note into the folder

"See Ya" He called as he ran out of the room.

A little bit later Tseng returned to his office and yet again found the little envelope.

_"**T**all **S**exy and seductive **E**rotic **N**ice to look at **G**orgeous and glamorous"_

Back In Reno's room they were listening intently for Tseng's reaction.

_Keegan I'm getting worried. I've never had something like this happen before. I don't even know this person! What if they're some creepy stalker!_

_Calm down man, don't worry it's probably some person that wants to do you or something Heh_

_This is stressing me out! Keegan go get me some coffee if you would._

_Sure thing._

Keegan went and got Tseng a coffee but instead of making his way back to Tseng's office he of course stopped by at Reno's.

As soon as he walked through the door Reno shoved the fourth envelope right into his hands and flashed him a smile

"Am I that predictable" Laughed Keegan as he turned and left the room.

He returned to Tseng's room and handed Tseng his coffee.

_"Oh Tseng, some weird guy wanted me to give you this" Keegan said as he casually handed Tseng the envelope with the Limerick in it._

_"So you know who's been giving these to me!?" Tseng half screamed._

Reno couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He fell on the ground laughing his head off. Kai just stood there and looked at him like he was crazy. He was laughing so hard he started saying 'it hurts it hurts' in between his giggling fits. Once he got a hold of himself he stood up and let out one last little giggle before going back to listening to the intercom. Kai just rolled his eyes and sat in Reno's office chair.

_Well I don't know who he is or what his name is. And he was wearing some weird hood thing so I didn't really see his face either. Guess you'll have to find out for yourself._

Tseng just sighed and sat down in his chair. How was he ever going to find out whom this person was?

"This is one of the best pranks that I've ever done Kai! This day is awesome. I think I'm gonna let him know It's me when I deliver him the last poem"

"I just hope he doesn't get to angry man"

"Oh he wont, I do this kind of shit way to often. He's used to it, the most he will do is smack himself for not realizing it earlier." Reno chuckled.

"Alright if you say so…"

Reno prepared the last poem and slipped it into an envelope.

"I'm going to find Tseng, just relax here for awhile, there's Advil in that gumball machine if you need some, just don't overdose or they'll take it away from me." Reno said

"Okay…see ya" _'Who has an Advil dispenser?'_ Thought Kai.

Reno exited his room with the Cinquain poem in an envelope in his jacket pocket. It took him awhile to find Tseng but he finally saw him in the hallway walking somewhere. He snuck up on him and snuck his hand around Tseng's waist. Tseng almost jumped out of his skin.

"RENO! Why do you feel the need to scare me like that all the time!?" He asked

Reno grabbed Tseng and made him stop walking. He turned him around and so they were facing each other and he put his head beside Tseng's ear.

"It's fun to scare you Tseng" His whispered huskily

Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Reno, I don't have time for whatever it is your trying to do here." Tseng said but as he tried to move Reno kept him in place.

"Aww come on Tseng, do you really want to get away from me so quickly."

"Actually…yes I do"

"Your no fun" Reno said. But before he released his grip on Tseng he pushed him up against the wall. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the remaining poem. He shoved it into Tseng's stomach by barely reaching his hand in-between them. When Tseng looked down a bit to see what he was doing Reno quickly reached up kissed Tseng right on the lips. He pulled back quite quickly and a big smile reached across his face. He licked his lips.

"Yum" He said and winked at Tseng. Then he turned and walked down the hallway back to his office leaving Tseng standing there in complete shock. He looked at the envelope and immediately recognized it.

"RENO" He growled and hit his head against the wall.

Reno finally got back to his room and went in.

"How did it go?" Asked Kai

"Well let's just say I don't think Tseng is ever going to want anything to do with poems ever again" Reno laughed.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to update guys! And I know this story chapter wasn't very good! my writers block wouldn't leave me! And I'm sorry it's so long Heh heh I couldn't stop writing it. 

**Plzz Review guys, I know you haven't come this far without reading any of it, so please spare 15 seconds of your life to review and give me encouragement :)**

**-Generation Pope**


	6. Letters

**LETTERS**

**I would once again like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm really sorry this update took so long. I've been quite busy and I hope I haven't lost your intrest!**

**Raine The Evil Turk: I have something like that in mind, I'll see what we can come up with XD**

**HotIceRed: Glad you liked it! **

**Firpi: Lol no it's not going to be Yaoi, just Reno being his crazy self heh**

**Sir MIDNIGHT: Yay I'm glad you liked my OC's I was skeptical about them but they worked right!**

**heart-of-a-dark-dragon: I'm glad you liked it! eheh Mini Reno thats a cute way of putting it hehe**

**ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

_I walked over to the girl sitting on the edge of the pool._

"_Hey" I said as I approached her._

"_Can I buy you a drink?" I asked as I scooted closer._

"_Of course" She smiled at me._

_I went and got her a drink from the bar, when I came back she was soaking with tanning oil, running down her chest._

"_Reno…"_

"_Yah" I said as I sat beside her._

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP"_

"Fuck!" Reno cursed as he flipped out of bed and landed on the floor with his hair draped all over his eyes.

'I always wake up right before the good part' Reno thought as he sat up and let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. 

He looked to see what time it was on his alarm clock.

"Oh shit! I'm _really _late today!"

The little red alarm clock on Reno's nightstand read 11:30am. Sure Reno was regularly late, but never this late.

'_I'm gonna get myself fired! Maybe I need to turn the volume setting up on that damn thing, it's been going off for almost 4 hours!'_

He was up in a flash and popped a piece of toast in his toaster. He skipped his shower and figured he smelled good enough. Of course the most important part of his morning routine was to gel up his hair. He grabbed the tube of super hold hair gel and squeezed out a big glob of gel onto his hand before carefully spiking and manipulating his hair into the right shapes. He slid his goggles up on his head and inspected himself in the mirror.

'_That's good enough'_ he thought as he grabbed his suit from off of his living room floor. It was really wrinkled but he didn't have time to iron it and he wondered how it ended up on the floor in the first place. He quickly put it on and grabbed the now burnt piece of toast and ran out the door.

As soon as he was in his car he took off at least 20mph above the speed limit. And of course this being his lucky day the cops decided to pull him over.

'_Shit' _He mentally cursed as he pulled over.

"Hello sir, may I ask if you if you know how fast you were going?" Said the police man

"160?" Reno said.

"Actually no, you were only going 120…" The cop said as he raised an eyebrow

"But you obviously were aware you were speeding then, I'm going to have to ask you for some identification and I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

"I don't have time for this shit," Reno said under his breath and he started to tap his foot impatiently as he found his ID in his glove compartment.

"I'm sorry sir, is there a problem?" The policeman asked sarcastically, obviously noticing Reno's swearing.

"Yah actually, I'm really late for work and you are keeping me even longer than necessary!" Reno snapped.

The cop didn't look amused.

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to speed sir," Said the cop, obviously growing impatient with Reno. He wrote up the ticket and handed it to him, Reno quickly shoved his ID card at the policeman.

"Aren't Turks suppose to be on top of things, not late for work?" The policeman asked teasingly as he examined Reno's ID card.

Reno just mumbled something under his breath and as soon as the policeman handed him back his ID he took off, a little slower than last time though.

"This is bullshit!" Reno cursed.

"I'm going to get my ass kicked for being this late!"

During his rant of anger Reno forgot to pay attention to where he was driving and he ran over a sharp piece of glass and punctured his front right tire.

"Son of a-!" He cursed and he got out of his car to check how bad the damage was.

"Forget this yo!" Reno cursed and he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

'Hello' 

"_Yo, Rude it's Reno, can you come pick me up man?"_

"_What did you do now Reno?" Rude asked _

"_Well I was late and… never mind the whole story I'll tell you it when you come get me."_

"_Fine, where are you?" Rude asked  
_

"_Uhh…hang on."_

Reno checked the nearest street sign for a street name

_"This sign says I'm on Firl Ave."_

"_Alright I'll be right there." Rude said and he hung up_

"God this sucks!" Reno said as he paced around the sidewalk in little circles.

Suddenly a little kid poked him in the back

"What?" Reno snapped at the kid.

The kid just looked up to him and suddenly a very evil grin spread across his face.

"Uh…" Reno stammered before another little kid jumped on his back from behind. The next thing he knew he had 6 kids hanging off of him.

"What the FUCK is going on!" Reno yelled.

One kid swiped his goggles off his forehead and then they all ran away before Reno realized what had happened.

"OH FUCK NO!" Reno yelled as he pulled at the hair that was now hanging loosely in front of his face.

Rude pulled up behind him just in time to hear his little outburst and figured he shouldn't pester Reno about what had happened on the way.

Rude opened the door to his shiny black Turk-like car and waited for a minute for Reno to notice him. Reno sulked over to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Bad morning?" Rude asked as he started the car.

"It's been hell so far," Reno said coldly.

They didn't say anything the rest of the ride and Reno just looked out the window.

Once they finally arrived Reno was still being silent which was very weird for him. He walked inside and everyone started to look at him. This one guy walked up to him.

"Reno what happened to you? Your hair looks different" The guy said, not meaning to be offensive

Reno just flipped him off and made his way up to his office leaving the other guy standing there wondering what he said.

Reno sat down in his chair and pulled out a bottle of something or other from one of his desk drawers. Nothing like a little alcohol to make up for a bad morning. He looked over to his desk and spotted the writing assignment of the day. He sat down and flipped open the brown file folder to reveal the days assignment.

Write a letter to one of your high school teachers that gave you a hard time. Use 4 alliterations. Be creative.

"What the hell is an alliteration?" Reno mumbled to himself.

He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

Dear: Mr.Kowan

Are you still teaching Science? Or have your students voted you out of school? Hmm? Remember me, its Reno. Your very favorite student. I was in your grade nine class a while ago. Remember how you made me sit beside that girl Amanda? And remember how I asked you for a new seat and you said no even though that girl had the biggest crush on me and wouldn't leave me alone. Do you remember that? Well maybe you remember the time you failed me on our astronomy assignment because I didn't draw a diagram of the sun. Remember how I asked you when we were ever going to need to know what the sun looked like and remember how you sent me to the office for back talking. Well here I am today sir, a certified Turk, one of the most important jobs and no, I don't have a need to know what the layers of the sun are called. Remember how you always told me to turn off my mp3 player even though I could hear you perfectly. It wasn't the music obstructing my hearing. It was the fact I wasn't listening in the first place! Remember how you wouldn't let me wear my own goggles in the chemistry lab so I set a fire. Haha good times eh sir? And remember that time you embarrassed me in front of the class by making me wash all the gel out of my hair because it was flammable. Remember our reproduction unit sir? And how you sent me out of the class every time I laughed when you were explaining what makes up a boob to us sir? Do you remember that? How about my electric circuits project? You should remember how you failed me. I did it fine sir, I did my project wonderfully yo. But apparently setting up the wires so they sent an electric current to your chair in the middle of class wasn't smart enough for you yo. Well I grew up to love electricity. In fact, my large extremely blunt metal weapon gives off a very nice electrical shock when it comes in contact with human flesh. Appetizing, no?

-Reno

'Perfect' Reno thought as he went to his computer to type it up.

'Oh yeah, I have to add alliterations…'

Reno decided if Rude had known about poem structure he would know about this too. He walked back over to his desk and sat down. He didn't want to leave his office because his normally perfect hair looked funny, so he flipped open his cell phone.

'Hello?'

'Rude my best pal, what's up?' Reno said a little to cheerfully

'What do you want now Reno?'

'Aww come on, why do you always think I want something. Couldn't I have just called you up to talk?' Reno asked and he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

'I guess…did you just call to talk?'

'Okay okay, you got me.' Reno laughed

'I need some help with that assignment thing Tseng has me doing. Do you think you could drop by my office for a minute?'

'_Well since you're the one in need of a favor couldn't you drop by my office instead of making me get up to help you?' _

'_But Rude…my hair looks weird. I don't want anyone seeing it…' Reno said like a girl worried that people would laugh at him._

'_Your such a baby, okay fine, just this once…the things I do for you' Rude said and he rolled his eyes._

'_THANKS RUDE you're the best!' _

'_Yeah yeah…' Rude muttered and then he hung up._

Reno just sat there with a smile on his face and he walked back over to his computer desk to finish typing up his letter.

By the time Rude knocked at his door Reno had finished typing and was now leaning back in his chair with a half empty beer in his hand.

"Rude man, what's up!"? Reno asked as he got up and greeted Rude at the door to his office.

Rude took one look at the bottle of beer in his hands.

"How do you always have some kind of alcohol in here? They don't even allow it in the building you know"

"Yah I know, I have my ways" Reno said and he smiled.

"So what did you need my help with?" Rude asked

"Well this thing says I need to input four alliterations into this letter I wrote." Reno said as he pointed to his computer screen that currently displayed the letter.

"And?" Rude asked.

"And well…I don't know what an alliteration is, and I thought since you knew about the other poems stuff last time you could help me with this one yo?"

"That's all you wanted?"

"Yah…"

"Well I could have to you that on the phone, why did you make me come over here?

"Cause I was lonely" Said Reno and he gave Rude cute little puppy dog eyes.

Rude turned to leave but Reno grabbed onto his jacket.

"Aww come on Rude, please stay I'm bored as hell." Reno said looking up at Rude from on the floor where he was kneeling with Rude's shirt grasped tightly in his hands.

"Fine…" Rude said as he finally gave in.

"Awesome! Ok so what is an alliteration?"

Rude made himself comfortable by sitting down at Reno's desk.

"An alliteration is a poetic device it's sort of like a tongue twister because you use the same letters for each word. So umm French Fries would work or do or die."

"How come do or die would work? Or is separating them." Reno asked.

"Little words like and or or don't count. It's just the main words. Don't worry if you want I'll check it over once your done to make sure you did it right."

"Thanks Rude" Reno said and he turned back to his letter.

_Are you still teaching Science? Or have your students voted you out of school? Hmm? Remember me, its Reno. Your very **prised pupil**. I was in your grade nine class a while ago. Remember how you made me sit beside that girl Amanda? And remember how I asked you for a new seat and you said no even though that girl had the biggest crush on me and wouldn't leave me alone. Do you remember that you **moronic mentor**? Well maybe you remember the time you failed me on our astronomy assignment because I didn't draw a diagram of the sun. Remember how I asked you when we were ever going to need to know what the sun looked like and remember how you sent me to the office for back talking. Well here I am today sir, a certified Turk, one of the most important jobs and no, I don't have a need to know what the layers of the sun are called you **pinheaded professor**. Remember how you always told me to turn off my mp3 player even though I could hear you perfectly. It wasn't the music obstructing my hearing. It was the fact I wasn't listening in the first place you** blockheaded baka**! Remember how you wouldn't let me wear my own goggles in the chemistry lab so I burnt it down. Haha good times eh sir? And remember that time you embarrassed me in front of the class by making me wash all the gel out of my hair because it was flammable. Remember our reproduction unit sir? And how you sent me out of the class every time I laughed when you were explaining what makes up a boob to us sir? Do you remember that? How about my electric circuits project? You should remember how you failed me. I did it fine sir, I did my project wonderfully yo. But apparently setting up the wires so they sent an electric current to your chair in the middle of class wasn't smart enough for you yo. Well I grew up to love electricity. In fact, my large extremely blunt metal weapon gives off a very nice electrical shock when it comes in contact with human flesh. Appetizing, no?_

"There! Rude I'm done. Ok I used: Prised pupil, moronic mentor, blockheaded baka and pinheaded professor." Exclaimed Reno happily.

"Yes those are all good, but are they suppose to be insulting?" Asked Rude

"Well yah, I mean I wrote this thing when I came in this morning, I was pissed if you couldn't tell."

Rude rolled his eyes

"And so I decided to make an angry letter, no big deal."

"Alright then… so can I leave now? I have paperwork to do…"

"Yah go on, get out of here, I'll see you after work…after all…I kind of need a ride back to my place."

Rude sighed.

"Yes sure Reno I'll drive you home"

"YES! Thanks Rude, you're the best, well see you later." Reno exclaimed and he went and printed a copy of his email.

Reno spent the next hour and a half locating his old teachers Email address so he could send him the letter. After all, what good is a letter if the person who it's written to doesn't receive it?

He finally found it and he made sure he sent it without a return address.

A couple of Hours later in Rufus's office an email was sent to his fax machine.

"Hmm what could this be?" He asked himself.

Dear: Mr. Shinra, Reno, an employee of yours and a former student of mine has written me a very insulting email. He sent no return address so I assumed you would deliver my message to him. I hope he knows that it is inappropriate to harass people and to use work facilities to probably take a few hours to search and find my email address and me. I do hope you are running your company properly.

_-Ken Kowan _

He read over the email quickly and set it back down on his desk.

"Reno" He growled. He picked up his office phone and dialled Reno's office.

'Yo' 

'_Is that how you always answer your phone'_

'_Oh hey Rufus man, no it's not I'm just…never mind, anyways do you need me for something?'_

'_I received an email from someone named Ken Kowan complaining about an email you sent him…may I ask what this is about'_

'_Well Tseng told me to'_

'_Tseng?' Rufus was having a hard time believing that this was all Tseng's fault._

'_Yah see he gave me this writing assignment thing and said today I had to write a letter to one of my old teachers. He didn't give me many guidelines so I just winged it yo'_

'_I see, well that's all for now Reno'_

'_Alrighty Boss-man I'll see yah around'_

'_That's Mr. Shinra to you Reno, how many times have we been over this?'_

'_Sorry sir'_

'_yah, yah'_

And Rufus hung up.

"So this is Tseng's fault? I have a hard time believing that" Rufus said to himself

"Well only way to find out."

He picked up the phone and dialed Tseng's office.

Rufus didn't know that Reno had tapped his phone lines and was listening in on the conversation.

'Hello Shinra electrical company, Tseng speaking, how may I help you?' 

"Tseng's such a loser," Reno thought.

'_Tseng its Rufus'_

'_Oh hello sir'_

'_Tseng I received an email today from an angry teacher, apparently one that used to teach Reno. I called Reno and he said you told him to write a letter to his teacher, but he said you gave no guidelines so he basically wrote a letter of harassment and now this man is undermining our company.' Rufus explained._

'_Uh…well sir I did give Reno that assignment but I never said for him to send it.'_

'_But you never told him not to send it…'_

Reno burst out laughing. Luckily they couldn't hear him, only he could hear them.

'Yes sir but…' 

'_Tseng you know you have to be specific with Reno; he's like a child sometimes._

"Hey, I am not!" Reno yelled into the phone even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

'Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again.'

'_Very well then, get back to work now'_

Back in Reno's office Reno was laughing so hard he was gasping for air. He had done exactly what Tseng had said, okay well almost exactly, and Tseng had gotten in trouble for it. This day was turning out to be okay afterwards.

Just then his phone rang

'_yo'_

'_Reno!'_

'_ohshit…'_

'_RENO you weren't suppose to send the letter you dimwit!' Tseng scolded_

'_Well what good is a letter if you don't send it…'_

'_Don't play dumb with me Reno; I know you did this to get me in shit with the boss. And it worked are you happy?'_

'_Do you really want me to answer that?' Reno said smartly_

'_Fuck off Reno, Don't do it again or your ass will be mine.'_

'_You want my ass? That can be arranged.' Reno said seductively_

'_I didn't- I- it's an expression you idiot!' Tseng said as he sighed._

'_Just don't do it again or I'll kill you, is that better wording for you?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_Good.'_

'_Tseng?'_

'_What!' Tseng snapped._

'_You know I love you'_

_Click_

"HAHAHA wow, I love today." Reno exclaimed just as Rude knocked on his door to come pick him up and take him home.

"Reno, are you okay, your face is all red…" Rude asked.

"Yah m'fine I was just laughing to hard."

"Do I want to know?" Rude said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not." And Reno smirked.

* * *

YAY didn't you love this chapter...Well I did!

Plzz spare a few seconds and review! I'll luff u forever and ever! Hope you liked it! And sorry again, for how long it took me to update! Next one should be up quicker than this one was I hope!


	7. Revenge and Such

**Revenge and such**

**2 months O.o Is that really how long it's been! I am SOOO SORRY guys! I hope I haven't lost you as readers!**

School has been crazy. And I'm sorry I think I forgot to respond to your reviews to! Im so sorryx100!!

This chapter is a little longer than usualy becasue I just love it. I had a bit of writers block but I thought waiting longer than 2 months to update was crazy!

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was finally Friday. Reno's last day of that dreaded writing assignment. It is unfortunate that he was to lazy to get a spare tire still an dif he wasn't awake by 8am which was when Rude was due to pick him up, he would not be making it to work. And if we all know Reno correctly, that is around 3 hours before he usually gets out of bed.

Again he sleeps through his alarm clock even though this time the volume level was set at maximum. I'm sure even the neighbors could hear it.

_Gooood morning Midgar Today will show signs of overcast clouds and sunny breaks periodically. Stay tuned for our hour of music special. 1 hour of todays hit songs. No commercials! Next up 'Mako Man by---_

"Shit!" Reno yelled as he finally woke up to the announcer's voice.

"Oh no! I only have 24 minutes until Rude is scheduled to come get me! He's never late!" Reno mumbled out loud to himself.

Reno scrambled out of his blankets and flopped onto the floor

"Shit" he mumbled again as he tripped over his feet trying to get up. He finally jumped up and ran into the bathroom to fix his hair. He grabbed his bottle of Gel and noticed it was pretty near empty. He could hardly get anything out of it.

"Come on you stupid bottle. I don't have time to deal with you!" He muttered as he smashed the bottle repeatedly at the wall trying to squish something out of it.

A little blob of gel finally squished out onto the wall and he scraped it off with a comb. Of course he hasn't cleaned his bathroom in forever so a bit of dirt and other disgusting things also lodged themselves in that blob of hair gel. Reno lifted it to his face and looked at the random objects stuck in there. He plucked out a hair.

"Good enough" He mumbled as he began sloppily and quickly adjusting his hair with the limited supply of hair gel.

He figured he didn't have enough time for breakfast after he was done in the bathroom because the clock now read 7:55am. 5 minutes until he had to be outside. Which means he had to leave the apartment, lock the door, catch the elevator or take the stairs, which may take equally as long and get outside before rude left him behind. He knew if he were late rude wouldn't wait around for him.

He quickly fished out a poptart from underneath some dishes on his counter and ran out the door. On his way out his jacket caught on the door and ripped in half.

"Aww you gotta' be kidding me!"

But he didn't have enough time to go back and get a new one. So he just took it off and flung it into the apartment before locking the door.

"That better have no slowed me down to much!" he thought as he ran down the hallway to where the elevators were.

"I swear these things don't ever come when you're in a hurry!" Reno muttered.

After around 2 minutes of waiting the elevator opened. In it were 2 very large men that basically took up the whole elevator. But he knew if he was going to make his ride he would have to squeeze in. He made a running start into the elevator and squeezed in-between the two men just before the doors closed.

Now he was squished in-between two much larger guys and it didn't smell to pleasant either. On top of that he had 1 minute to make it outside.

'_Come on come on!' _He thought impatiently and he began tapping his foot in anticipation. The elevator felt like it was going as slow as possible just to slow him down.

The doors finally opened and he ran out so fast all you could see was a red blur streaking through the crowd of people filling the main lobby.

He ran outside just in time to see Rude's black car pulling out of the driveway.

"Great!" He yelled and he started to sprint down the street to catch up with the car.

"RUDE, RUDE WAIT UP!" Reno yelled crazily down the street. He started to sprint faster.

He finally caught up enough to latch onto the car. He grabbed onto the bumper and dragged himself up onto the trunk of the car. He jumped up onto the back and that's when Rude finally noticed Reno was on top of his car and pulled over.

Reno scrambled off of the car and just stopped himself from falling flat faced onto the asphalt. He grabbed onto the car door to stop his fall. Rude slowly rolled down the window and Reno straightened him self up to face Rude's questioning gaze.

Rude lowered his sunglasses.

"Reno, what exactly were you doing on top of my car…and where is your jacket?" Rude asked.

"Well you see, I slept through part of my alarm again, so I didn't have much time to get ready. And so I rushed, but then my hair gel wouldn't come out properly and then I had to skip breakfast except for a poptart and then my jacket ripped on my door and there were 2 obese people in the elevator and I swear they were weighing it down and making it go slower than usual so when I finally got out and ran out here I saw your car driving away! So I figured if I caught up you would still drive me. Pretty please?" Reno asked and he gave his cute little puppy dog eyes.

Rude just rolled his eyes and opened the door to the passengers seat and motioned for Reno to go get in.

"Yay! Thanks Rude, you're the best!" Reno said and he smiled sweetly and climbed into the car. They were finally on their way.

"Y'know Rude, I went through hell just to be with you." Reno said and he directed a wink up into the rear view window.

Rude just rolled his eyes again.

"Yha Reno I know, I know, you love me." Rude said emotionlessly.

They were silent for a little while longer. Rude was wondering if something was up because Reno was being so quiet. Usually he wouldn't shut up. He checked back through the mirror and noticed Reno was sound asleep.

"Oh boy" rude sighed and turned his attention back to driving.

When they finally arrived at the office, around 3 hours before Reno would usually get there, Rude had to go attempt to wake the sleeping Turk. If you had known Reno and spent as much time with him as rude did, you would know this is not a very easy task.

"Reno" Rude grumbled as he poked the sleeping Turk.

No movement what so ever.

"Uhh this is going to take forever" Rude sighed and he poked Reno again, this time a little harder, and in the head instead of in the shoulder.

Reno didn't even move.

Rude smacked Reno upside the head repeatedly for a couple of minutes.

"Argghhhh!" Rude huffed and he gave up. Reno was not going to wake up until he was good and ready to.

Rude heaved him up onto his shoulder and began to carry Reno like a little sleeping child that had fallen asleep on its dad's shoulder.

I don't think Rude could have counted the number of weird looks he got from other people as he carried Reno through the building up to his office. He wasn't going to put Reno in his office incase someone went to check on him and found he was sleeping. Even so, that was highly unlikely because usually people wouldn't be expecting Reno to have arrived at the office yet.

He flopped Reno down onto the couch in his office and sat down at his desk.

A few moments later Reno stirred and turned to face Rude. He yawned and stretched out his arms.

"Thanks for caring me back their partner" Reno mumbled sleepily.

Rude twitched.

"You mean…you…YOU MEAN YOU WERE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME!?" Rude yelled.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down man, no biggie right, I mean I'm not that heavy, shouldn't have been much trouble for you right?" Reno said innocently.

"Get out Reno" Rude muttered as he rubbed his temples in order to soothe some of the stress Reno was causing him.

"Aww come on, there's no need to be like that, your still my best friend you know" Reno said and smiled.

"Out Reno." Rude repeated.

"But Rude…"

"Reno OUT! Rude yelled and he got up from behind his desk to scoot Reno out of the room.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving. Sheet no need to be so pushy.

Rude just grunted in response and closed the door behind Reno.

"Aww man what am I going to do now…I could go to my office and work, but it's to early for that. I don't know how Rude can get up so early every morning." Reno mused to himself.

"Well no one even expects me to be here. So I guess I could go to my office and do nothing for a while. Maybe a nice nap would do me good. It wasn't very nice for Rude to go and poke me like that. He" Reno chuckled and he made his way up towards his office.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tseng's office

"Tseng, this is going to be awesome"

"Don't get to excited now"

"But he deserves it, I bet it'll freak him out for sure."

"Don't underestimate him now, he's not as stupid as you would like to think"

"Humph, fine. But this better work. You'll help me right?"

"Sure, just tell me what I have to do"

* * *

"Ahhh office sweet office" Reno sighed as he walked into his office.

'_I haven't had to turn the light on in here since…. forever I don't think. By the time I get here it's already light enough!'_ Reno thought as he walked over on flicked on the lights.

He sat down at his desk and was about to put his feet up when he spied the little folder that contained his writing assignment.

'_Hmm I guess Tseng's already here. I wonder how early he gets here everyday…'_ Reno thought.

He decided to open the thing and read it even if he wasn't going to start it just yet.

Today's assignment – write about a weird day in your workplace.

"That's it?" Reno asked to no one.

"Well lets see…. everyday that I'm here is weird. So I'll just pick a random day…but thinking back on time is way to hard. I know! I'll write about what happened today! I can for sure still remember that!"

"Alright, I might as well get started before I start to forget."

Reno picked up his favorite pencil from his desk and began to write jot notes about what had already happened that day. It was probably unnecessary to write about the morning since the assignment only said to write about something weird in your workplace but of course Reno only really paid attention to the assignment as a whole and didn't quite look properly at the individual words.

Just a little after he had finished he decided to pull out a nice bottle of beer to enjoy and take away the pain of the cramp in his wrist from writing so much.

"Man, I've never written that much in my life!" He exclaimed as he took a nice long sip from the bottle.

Just then his phone rang, but what's new about that.

_"Hello?" He answered,_

_"Reno, It's Tseng. I need you to come to my office."_

_"Why…?" Reno asked suspiciously"_

_"Because I have something to show you, trust me you'll like it" Tseng said_

and with that he hung up. Reno was left with a dial tone ringing in his ear.

"Is it just me or did Tseng sound…. different…. more…. seductive!?" Reno said to himself.

His thinking was starting to give him second thoughts about going to Tseng's office after all, but he knew if he didn't he would get his ass kicked for it. So he made his way out into the hallway and proceeded into the elevator that would take him to Tseng's office.

When the doors to the elevator opened there stood Elena holding some folders. Reno prepared himself for her to make a little huffy noise like she always did and then rush past him in order to avoid some teasing. But this time was different. She just stood there and smiled.

This made Reno even un-easier than he already was. Was Elena gonna jump him, before Tseng raped him in his office.

'NO! Tseng isn't going to rape you! Calm yourself Reno' He thought to himself.

He cautiously stepped into the elevator. The doors closed so slowly that he swore time was about to stop all together. He turned around to face Elena.

"Are you sick?" He asked her cautiously, while putting his hand to her forehead. She slapped it away.

"No I'm not sick…why would you ask that?" She asked and them flashed a very fake sweet looking smile.

That smile made Reno fear for his life a little bit. This elevator ride was taking days!

"Because you didn't try to run away from me…" Reno stated.

"Why would I want to run away from you?" Elena asked. She quickly dropped her sweet co-worker tone, this time she sounded…. different.

She slowly edged up to Reno. She was so close he could feel her breath on his neck. She leaned closer.

"I would never run from you Reno," She whispered huskily into his ear.

'oh shit…the universe has just ended!' Reno thought.

He jumped and shoved her away from him.

"ELENA! What the fuck are you doing!?" He squeaked out. He was now officially freaked out.

"What do you think Reno?" She asked in that same sexy voice. Again she inched closer to him, but this time he was in a corner and couldn't run away. She pressed herself up against him and to make sure he was trapped there she put her leg up on the railing on his left side.

"Your not scared…are you?" She asked and then she lazily rubbed her lip with her finger.

He could feel her hand making it's way down his side towards his ass. He couldn't deny he didn't really enjoy this, but something was up. There was no way in hell Elena would just come onto him like that.

Just as she teasingly squeezed his ass the elevator doors FINALLY opened. He jumped and quickly knocked her out of the way. Going to Tseng's office was now sounding a hell of a lot better. What ever was in there, was for sure not the Elena he knew.

He sprinted down the hallway until he finally came to a stop at Tseng's door. He took a moment to compose himself before knocking hesitantly upon the door.

'Come in!' He heard Tseng yell from inside the office.

Reno opened the door slowly

"Ahhh Reno, come in come in!" Tseng said cheerfully and he motioned for Reno to come closer.

'Did Tseng just sound cheerful to me…'? Reno thought as he went over to Tseng desk where he was currently seated with a book open on his otherwise spotless desk.

"Look what I found when I was cleaning out my drawers Reno" Tseng said and he pointed to the book.

'That's such a Tseng thing to do, clean your drawers and then reflect on the stuff he found.' Reno thought as he shifted his gaze down towards the book.

"It's a photo album," Tseng said cheerily.

Reno took a good look at the pictures on the page. There were a couple of pictures of him and Tseng from when Reno first became a Turk and some from when Reno was a kid.

"How did you get pictures of me from when I was a kid!?" Reno asked.

"Well when you were hired here someone accidentally sent your personal information to my office. It's a requirement to have pictures from various times in your life in your personal record here." Tseng explained.

"Okay...so they delivered it to your office by mistake, so why do you STILL have them?"

"Because, look how cute you were, I couldn't resist. that cute little red ponytail. And this is the only time I've ever seen you without those tattoos on your cheeks or your goggles on your head, well besides that day this week where you weren't wearing them for some reason..."

"So...your saying you just decided to keep my baby pictures." Reno said trying to keep calm in this extremely weird situation.

Tseng just smiled and flipped the page.

"Well I guess I can show you a picture of me, since I've seen pictures of you" Tseng said as he pointed to a picture of him. He looked to be around 15 years old. His hair was short and jet black and he didn't a bit of acne, unlike Reno did.

"That's me, what a catch Egh? Look at how suave I was back then" Tseng said seriously.

"Uhh, Yha heh, suave." Reno laughed nervously

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere alright?" Tseng said, and he got up and left the room.

"This is so creepy" Reno muttered to himself. He walked around to the back of Tseng's desk and took a seat in his chair, which he noted was much more comfortable than his.

"Hmmm lets take a look shall we" Reno said as he pulled open the first drawer in Tseng's desk and surprisingly it wasn't locked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Tseng's wallet? I wonder how much money he has"

Reno flipped open the brown leather wallet. It had some money in it and some credit cards. But that wasn't what caught Reno's attention. There in the see through compartment was a picture of Reno when he was around 6 years old. He was smiling so big he thought his mouth should have ripped open and he was flashing a nice peace sign to the camera.

"Holy shit!" Reno squeaked as he dropped the wallet back into the drawer.

'Okay, okay, nothing to be worried about...I mean NO this IS something to worry about Yo! TSENG IS A STALKER!'

Just then Tseng walked back into the room.

"I'm back," Tseng said a little to happily once again.

"Tseng! Haha your back" Reno laughed nervously and stood up from the chair.

"Listen Yo, I gotta run, I still have your uhhh assignment to finish!" Reno said and he nervously slid past Tseng and out the door.

He was so worried about getting the hell away from Tseng he didn't see Elena as he was running down the hallway and he smashed right into her.

"Elena!" He squeaked surprised in a very high-pitched voice.

"Oh hey there Reno." She said like she had forgotten completely about what had happened in the elevator.

"How's it going?" She asked. When she noticed Reno was staring off into the distance past her she turned around to check out what was more interesting than talking to her.

"Checking out the new secretary are we?" She said teasingly when she noticed where Reno was staring.

"Uhh, why would you think that?" Reno said as he snapped out of his gaze.

"Oh come on, you can't fool me Reno! And I do admit she's pretty hot. She's got a nice ass to." Elena said non-challantley.

"And look at how short that skirt is" Elena said.

The secretary started to walk their way and as she passed them Elena bent down and took a quick look up her skirt.

"Elena! What are you doing!?" Reno panicked.

"What, so I can't check her out but you can?" Elena said and she raised an eyebrow.

"So, how much do you wanna bet she wasn't wearing underwear?" Elena asked.

"Igottago" Reno squeaked quickly, and he sprinted off to the staircase. He did not feel like waiting for the elevator. He was officially freaked out of his mind. There's no way in hell that was Elena. It couldn't have been!

He never stopped running and just ran up every required staircase and rounded the corner to get to his office. He slowed down to a walk because has getting pretty tired. He walked to his door and just as he was gonna open it he saw Rude. He was about to say Hi but Rude quickly averted his gaze and blushed. Then he quickly scurried away.

Reno flung open his door and slammed it, alerting every employee in the building that he was pissed off.

"What the FUCK is going on!!!" He growled to himself once he was in his room.

'Why is Tseng being a fucking stalker! Why is Elena being a horny weirdo! And why the FUCK is Rude avoiding me and...and BLUSHING!' Reno thought angrily to himself as he paced back and forth in his room.

'Something's up...this is just not right.' Reno thought.

There was only one way to find out. He was going to use his most useful and entertaining gadget. His tapped company phone line. He had spent a few days last year re-wiring his phone line so he could listen in on just about everyone's conversations.

"Boy did I ever pick the right day to write about in my assignment!" Reno mumbled as he tapped into Elena's phone line.

If there was one person to get answers from it was Elena. That girl loved to push her way into other peoples business.

He waited for the right line to show up on the monitor and then he pressed the key that would allow him to listen.

It beeped for a minute and then he was through. And as he predicted Elena was on the phone.

_"How did it go?" Asked Elena to the other person _

_"It went perfectly, he was completely freaked out!"_

_'That sounds like Tseng….' Reno thought_

_"Perfect! My part went smoothly as well" _

_"Now it's just up to Rude" Tseng said_

_"He better not mess this up or else the whole plan will fail!" Elena hissed._

"Plan! What plan!" Reno yelled into the phone even though they couldn't hear him.

_"All right well he's here now, I'll re-brief him before his part comes. He's really got to make it look like he likes Reno! Well gotta go muah"_ Elena said and then she hung up. 

Reno hung up slowly '_what a whore'_ He thought and he leaned back in his chair. He had to take some time to think this over. They were planning something. He wasn't that stupid, he knew from the beginning. But what exactly were they trying to prove here? Or were they just trying to freak him out. That was probably it.

"I wonder if this is how they feel when I'm trying to pull something on them?" Reno asked himself.

Well he wasn't about to let them win. They already feel like they've won but there is still so much more to come. Reno was going to play along with their little trick. That will really get them.

"If I can pull this off, they will never try anything like this again!" Reno said confidently. He went to his writing assignment and started to write some of the stuff that had happened that day while he waited for Rude to come knocking on his door.

A bit later there was a little knock on his door. The fun was about to begin.

Reno stood from his desk and went over to open the door. He swung the door open and there stood a very awkward looking Rude.

"Hey Rude what's up yo? Come on in!" Reno said cheerily.

Part one of Reno's plan: Act like you know nothing 

"Uh hey R-Reno" Rude stuttered and then he started blushing.

Reno just turned a complete blind eye.

"What brings you to my office?" Reno asked.

"Well-I-Uhh I just wanted to…" Rude trailed off and looked down at his feet.

"Well take a seat yo, make yourself at home!" Reno said as he motioned for Rude to take a seat.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tseng's office:

"Elena what exactly did you tell him to do?"

"Well we practiced his blushing and his stuttering, he seems pretty good at that. I think he will be able to do it!" Elena said with a smile.

"Do what?" Tseng asked?

"Well we planned that he is gonna try and kiss Reno! And then when he goes to do it Reno is going to get so freaked out! And he will be scared to ever pull any tricks ever again!" Elena said excitedly and she clapped her hand.

"Did you ever think that Reno might catch on? And maybe he will play along with it? I mean he kissed me in the hallway once just to freak me out…Do you know what psychological damage this could cause Rude?" Tseng asked.

"Uh…this could be bad…" Elena said.

"Maybe we should check-"

"YHA let go!" Elena cut Tseng off and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the room and ran to Reno's room.

* * *

Back In Reno office:

Rude has started to deploy the plan and Reno was on to the second step in _his_ plan: play along.

"Your hair looks really nice today Reno."

"Why thank you" Reno said and he licked his lips. He got out of his chair and was starting to walk closer and closer to Rude.

Rude was starting to get freaked out. Wasn't Reno support to be the one getting all nervous? He told Elena this wasn't going to work out and now it was backfiring on him.

"You know Rude…" Reno said huskily as he walked right up to him and put his knee on the right side of Rude's chair.

"You look like your really muscle-ish under that suit"

Rude cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"I'm getting kind of curious" Reno smirked seductively.

Rude was officially freaked out. He had no idea what to do. He really had just wanted to stay out of this whole plan.

Well he went this far, and you could say this was the perfect opportunity.

'_Elena said he would get freaked out if I tired to kiss him. If I tried that right now, he would leave me alone and Elena would be happy I did what she wanted. Everything would work out…' _Rude thought. That was good enough for him.

He leaned up to try and kiss Reno.

'_So this had been there plan all along'_ Reno thought.

He smirked evilly and right when Rude closed his eyes to go and kiss him, Reno pulled him close and kissed him first.

He felt rude go completely tense under him and he knew Rude would probably hate him for a long time.

Reno took the opportunity to tie Rude's hands behind his back. He was sure he wasn't thinking straight right now at all.

Right at that point Elena and Tseng had arrived; out of breath, at Reno's office door. They looked in the window right in time to see Reno and Rude kissing. They both paled at the sight and they knew Rude was probably gonna hurt them…or bomb their offices.

Reno broke the kiss and looked down at Rude. His face was as pale as it could go and he had just noticed his hands were tied. Reno looked up at his window and saw Tseng and Elena duck down as soon as they made eye contact. He smiled and turned back to Rude.

"Your not a very good kisser yo" Reno stated as if this was perfectly normal. He left Rude tied to the chair and went over and finished writing this part down. He closed his folder and walked slowly over to his door.

He opened the door and there were Tseng and Elena. Before they could run away Reno grabbed them and pulled them both inside. He locked the door and stood in front of it.

So guys, how was your day? Eventful? Because mine sure was." Reno said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He licked his lips and turned to face them all.

Elena and Tseng had been flung to the floor and were sitting awkwardly beside Rude; who was still tied to the chair.

"Rude, your lips taste like vanilla? Are you wearing lip chap?" Reno laughed when he saw how Rude's faced paled at that question.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell on the floor laughing.

"Elena! You said he would get freaked out!"

"WELL SORRY! I didn't know he was that big of a whore that he would kiss his best friend!"

"Would you two shut up for a second!?" Tseng yelled.

If anyone had walked past Reno's office at that moment I'm sure they would have been pretty weird-ed out to see a grown man rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically, 2 fully uniformed Turks sitting on the ground arguing with another Turk who was tied to a chair. It was a very interesting scene.

"O man, this was the funniest thing that had happened in along time yo!" Reno said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"So you guys wanna tell me what this is all about now? I got most of it but I wanna hear it from you" Reno said.

"Well I figured if we pulled a big prank on you like that then you would see what it feels like and leave me alone" Elena said angrily.

"You just forgot about the part that it's me your dealing with right?"

Elena growled and looked away.

Reno chuckled. He turned to his desk and wrote some more stuff down.

"What are you doing?!" Elena hissed, angry that she was being ignored. She was sure if she were to move or get up she would get an Elecro-mag rod to the face.

"Here!" Reno said as he tossed the folder to Tseng.

"It's Friday big man, and so I am done with that stupid assignment. Have fun reading it because I sure had fun writing it". Reno said sarcastically.

"So Elena," Reno said as he turned to her. "I see where you're coming from, before I knew what was going on I was pretty freaked out."

"So you're going to stop picking on me after all!?"

"You only wish I was that nice, I'm gonna have to get back at you for this one after all. But I might cut back on the teasing a little bit."

"Reno, how did you find out about the plan anyways?" Tseng asked.

"Well I do have my ways, But Tseng, it was mostly you, you are NEVER that nice to me EVER! But I also tapped your phone line Elena." Reno said and he smiled. "Well you can go now" Reno said and he waved his hand toward to door.

Elena grumbled some stuff and she got up and followed Tseng out the door.

Reno turned to his closet and cracked open a beer.

"Umm…Reno?" Rude said

"I didn't forget about you man don't worry." Reno said as he turned to Rude. He untied him.

"Want a beer?"

"No thanks..."

"Hey, sorry about wearing you out like that man, I mean it's not like I enjoyed kissing you either"

Rude just grunted in response.

"So wanna go get some lunch with me?" Rude asked as he stood to leave.

"Why Rude are you asking me out on a date!" Reno said playfully and he batted his eyelashes.

Rude rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door.

Reno jumped out of his seat and followed him.

They walked side by side down the hallway.

"So what flavor lip stuff do you use?" Reno asked and he laughed before Rude shoved him into the wall.

Tseng was in his office when he heard Reno's laughter ring down the hallway.

Some things would never change.

* * *

I hope you guys all liked that! I thought it was pretty good for the lack of inspiration I had.

The next chapter will be the last. And it'll be from Tseng's POV so I'm looking forward to that

Please Review!!!!!

-Generation Pope


End file.
